


Мертвый человек в мертвом городе

by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, koganemushi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Zombie Apocalypse, graphic description of cruelty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Когда случается конец света, самое главное – оказаться в правильном месте.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Мертвый человек в мертвом городе

**Author's Note:**

> Графическое описание жестокости.  
> Действие происходит после событий «КА:ЗС»

На заброшенном складе, где он обосновался, было темно и тихо. Лишь ветер иногда швырял пыль и мелкий мусор через выбитые окна. Но его это устраивало. Главное – тут не толпились люди. Они слишком шумели, куда-то бежали, кричали, от чего раскалывалась и без того непрестанно ноющая голова. Их речь (кажется, язык назывался английский) временами превращалась в сплошную какофонию звуков, из которой ничего не получалось разобрать. Их что-то тревожило, скорее, даже пугало. Возможно, он? Люди могли бежать, спасаясь от него. А когда среди этой мешанины звуков прорывались крики и гудки машин, резкие и тревожные, похожие на выстрелы, его начинала колотить дрожь. По лбу и вискам лился холодный пот, застилая глаза. 

Поэтому он не выходил из своего укрытия, выстроенного из коробок в самом темном углу, почти неделю. Может, больше. Он потерял счет времени. Лишь иногда опасливо высовывался наружу, чтобы зачерпнуть пригоршню воды, льющейся из трубы в дальней стене здания. Она оседала на языке металлическим привкусом, но иного выбора не было. Отлучаться дальше он не мог. Яркий свет резал глаза, запахи бензина, смога, доносящейся издали гари заставляли ноги слабеть, а живот болезненно скручиваться от рвотных позывов. О том, чтобы съесть что-то, не шло и речи. Он попытался, перед тем, как нашел это место. Но его вывернуло наизнанку прежде, чем он сумел дожевать гамбургер, который кто-то оставил в огромном пакете с другой едой прямо посреди мостовой. С тех пор он не ел. Хотя пакет зачем-то притащил с собой, но так и не притронулся к нему. В конце концов, его тренировали долго обходиться без еды. Лучше терпеть, чем валяться, корчась от невыносимой рези в животе. Лучше лежать неподвижно, почти не дыша. Он откуда-то знал, что опоссумы в момент опасности прикидываются мертвыми. В его случае можно было даже не прикидываться.

Беспамятство понемногу отступило лишь на пятый день, но, может, и на двадцать пятый. Он легко мог ошибиться в расчетах. Большую часть времени он то проваливался в забытье, то выныривал, балансируя на грани сна и яви. Как при разморозке, когда тело еще не может двигаться, но сознание уже возвращается крупица за крупицей. Но обнуления почему-то не происходило, его никто не искал, не пытался вернуть. Никого не волновало, что он провалил миссию. Потому что такой – ослабевший и беспомощный – он бы стал легкой добычей. И хотя виски еще сдавливало, словно в тисках, в голове понемногу прояснялось. 

В какой-то момент неопределенное время спустя он с отвращением обнаружил себя лежащим на куче каких-то тряпок, воняющих рвотой и мочой. Чтобы вдохнуть свежего воздуха, пришлось отползти немного в сторону. Он тяжело опустился на живот, прислонив покрытый испариной лоб к прохладному полу. Тишину вокруг нарушало только его собственное прерывистое дыхание. И где-то у противоположной стены капала вода: кап-кап-кап, кап-кап, кап-кап-кап. Почти как чьи-то тяжелые шаги. Словно человек серьезно повредил ногу и теперь волочил ее по бетонному полу за собой. Он уже видел такое на войне. Когда солдату в их роте взрывом оторвало ногу по колено, и она держалась лишь на лоскуте кожи, но тот так и шел, пока ему не пробило голову пулей. Почему он не останавливался? Отец когда-то, подвыпив, рассказывал, что курица с отрубленной головой еще пару минут мечется, пока у нее бьется сердце. Мать гнала его с кухни полотенцем, чтобы не пугал детей. Тогда эти рассказы вызывали не страх, а скорее завораживали. После первого боя все изменилось. Но сейчас этот странный звук привлекал внимание. 

И он… приближался. 

Стоило поднять голову и прислушаться, как стало совершенно очевидно, что звук не имеет никакого отношения к воде. Кто-то действительно шел, подволакивая ногу по полу. И этот некто двигался в его сторону. Несмотря на слабость, он сгруппировался, готовый к нападению. В воздухе разливался сладковатый металлический привкус, который мог принадлежать только несвежей крови. Запах гниения въелся под кожу еще с войны, не вытравить, и теперь мигом вернул в реальность. 

В полутьме здания двигался человек, на первый взгляд не представляющий никакой угрозы: слишком медленный, безоружный, с болтающимися вдоль тела руками, низко опущенной головой и шаркающей походкой. Одну ногу он волочил за собой в таком положении, словно ее выбили из коленного сустава, что и вызывало странный звук. От него и разило тяжелым сладковатым запахом разложения. Это сбивало с толку: живые так не пахли.

Неизвестный не проявлял агрессии, скорее всего, даже не догадывался, что он тут не один. А может, тоже искал безопасное укрытие… Но чутье подсказывало, что расслабляться нельзя. Люди – это всегда опасность. Любые люди, а особенно те, от которых пахнет кровью и смертью.

Он терпеливо ожидал, что станет делать незнакомец. С учетом раненой ноги и отсутствия оружия, его не составит труда убить. Если придется. Не хотелось, чтобы до этого дошло. Лучше, если удастся избежать прямого столкновения. Он слишком слаб, чтобы расходовать энергию на драку. И он не хотел никого убивать. Больше – никого. Достаточно убийств, достаточно крови.

В этот момент незнакомец остановился. Он развернулся всем корпусом, словно его шея была сломана и не гнулась. И медленно двинулся… в его сторону. Когда человек попал в полосу света из окна, стало понятно, откуда запах разложения – вместо шеи зияла рваная рана, одежду залило кровью, а нога… Как у того солдата на войне, болталась на лоскуте кожи и мышц, из которых торчал беловатый обломок кости. С такими ранами не выживали.

И все-таки человек перед ним был жив?..

Он задержал дыхание, перенося вес тела на одну ногу, готовясь. И не прогадал. Нападение последовало сразу же, как человек поравнялся с его укрытием. Беззвучно протянул руки в его сторону и прыгнул. 

Он был готов. Но все равно силой броска его швырнуло на пол. Они покатились, борясь и стукаясь головами, скрюченные ледяные пальцы впились в живое плечо и царапнули металл слева. От густого гнилостного запаха замутило. На мгновение перед его лицом оказалось лицо… существа. Не человека. Взгляд выхватил подернутые белесой пленкой глаза и раззявленный рот в потеках крови. Больше он не смотрел, силясь стряхнуть противника. Но существо оказалось сильнее, чем он рассчитывал. Оно цеплялось, тянулось к нему, словно намеревалось укусить. Царапнуло левое плечо зубами, но соскользнуло и вцепилось в ремень тактического костюма, пытаясь добраться до тела. Всего пара секунд, но их оказалось достаточно, чтобы высвободить левую руку и ухватиться за разорванную шею – пальцы прошли сквозь лохмотья мышц и сухожилий до самого позвоночника. Сдавили. Кости хрустнули, и тело осело безвольной куклой.

Задыхаясь от вони и слабости, он столкнул то, что лишь отдаленно напоминало человека, с себя и тяжело откинулся на спину. Перед глазами расплывались разноцветные круги, грудь сдавило – не вздохнуть. Должно быть, именно так чувствуют себя при бронхиальной астме. Стив вот тоже не мог дышать во время приступа.

Он закрыл глаза и провалился в беспамятство.

Ему снился Стив. 

Стив рисовал огрызком карандаша на клочке бумаги и улыбался.

Стив с разбитыми в кровь губами поднимался с колен и сжимал тонкие пальцы в кулаки.

Стив метался по постели в беспамятстве, осунувшийся и изможденный лихорадкой.

Стив, высокий и пышущий здоровьем, открывал консервы у походного костра. 

Стив отбрасывал щит в воду, говорил что не будет драться. Что он – друг. 

Стив звал его по имени – Баки – и говорил, что будет с ним до конца. И снова звал его по имени – Баки. Баки. Баки. 

Баки пришел в себя от запаха гари. Из разбитого окна отчетливо тянуло паленым. И если приглядеться, можно было разглядеть темные клубы дыма, поднимающиеся откуда-то из-за соседних крыш. Что-то горело. И горело сильно. Баки пошевелил на пробу руками, живой и бионической, и когда движение не отозвалось болью по всему телу – рискнул подняться. Он мягко перекатился на живот и осторожно принял сидячее положение, почти налетев на неподвижно лежащее тело. 

Тот человек вчера?.. Или когда там это случилось. Или не человек? Кто знает, из чего его создали, что с ним сделали. Возможно ли, чтобы в прошлом оно было человеком? Как и сам Баки. Он осторожно заглянул в неподвижное лицо – подернутые белой пеленой глаза, оскаленный рот с запекшейся на губах кровью. Распотрошенная в ошметки шея, которую разорвал он сам.

Левую руку до кисти тонким слоем покрывала подсохшая кровь и ошметки плоти. Между пластин указательного пальца застрял кусочек чего-то белого. Скорее всего – позвонка. От накатившего приступа тошноты спасло лишь то, что в желудке к этому моменту уже ничего не осталось. Но все равно его скрутило болезненной рвотной судорогой.

Когда немного отпустило, он оторвал кусок от валяющейся тут же ветоши и, не вставая, принялся с остервенением оттирать металлические пластины. То и дело поглядывая на существо, которое он убил. Убил же?

Оно оставалось неподвижным. Не нападало и больше не подавало признаков… ну, не жизни, а того, что им двигало. Маленькие чудеса! Кто бы мог подумать, что после всего его можно еще хоть чем-то удивить. Баки понял, что смеется, только когда по лицу потекли слезы, а от беззвучного хохота заболело в груди, и он начал снова задыхаться. Как Стив во время приступа. 

Он должен найти Стива. Во что бы то ни стало. То, что случилось на мосту, на металлической штуковине в небе, в мутных водах реки и на берегу – Баки помнил урывками. Но знал точно – он стрелял, он бил, ломая кости, он ушел, оставив Стива одного. После всего Баки был недостоин и пяди волос с его головы. И если Стива больше нет, то и ему самому тут не место.

С этой мыслью Баки перевернулся на бок и с трудом сел. Движение отдалось гулом в голове, мир качнулся и поплыл. На глаза попался давешний пакет с едой. Что ж, возможно, стоило попытаться… Иначе зачем он вообще выжил?

Внутри пакета помимо пропавших гамбургеров, засохших ломтей хлеба и картошки нашлись крекеры, пара прозрачных бутылок со знакомой надписью “Кола” и шоколадные батончики в ярких обертках. С них-то Баки и решил начать. Вкус ощущался странно, кажется, он успел забыть, каково это – есть. И теперь, начав вспоминать, вдруг ощутил, насколько сильно голоден. Даже черствый хлеб и картошка показались неземным блаженством. Что ж, теперь хотя бы было чем блевать. 

Он покосился на лежащее рядом существо. Стоило выяснить, откуда оно явилось и нет ли там еще таких же. На войне и… после он не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. Хотя видел в медицинских лабораториях и тюремных клетках людей в разных состояниях, но таких – никогда.

Перво-наперво требовалось достать оружие. Два ножа, припрятанные в тактическом костюме, пригодятся, но без патронов пистолет бесполезен. Ему бы винтовку с хорошим прицелом, но где же ее взять? И еще не мешало бы сменить одежду на что-то более незаметное, чтобы слиться с толпой.

Баки смутно помнил, что когда-то давно мечтал о двубортном костюме. Такие носили богатые джентльмены или гангстеры, что часто было одним и тем же. Теперь его интересовало нечто, скрывающее фигуру, лицо и по возможности защищающее от холода. Если его дырявая память не играла с ним шуток, в это самое время его должны были искать буквально все – от официальных властей до наемников Гидры. Баки поежился. Ни тем, ни другим сдаваться живым он не собирался. Оставалось дождаться сумерек, чтобы выйти на разведку.

Баки не был уверен, с чем столкнется за стенами склада. В криокамере мимо пролетали года и десятилетия, но кое-что об окружающем мире в короткие промежутки между ледяным беспамятством он узнал. И теперь эти воспоминания, однажды стертые, но не пропавшие насовсем, постепенно возвращались, словно складывалась из разрозненных кусочков разноцветная мозаика. «Ну, здравствуй, будущее. Вот я и пришел.» Он рывком приоткрыл дверь. В нос тут же ударил резкий запах гари. Где-то впереди, гораздо дальше, чем склад, на котором он отлеживался, в вечернее небо поднимались клубы густого черного дыма.

На летающие машины Баки точно не рассчитывал, но он никак не ожидал увидеть опустевшие улицы, дым пожаров, столкнувшиеся и брошенные автомобили. И тела, много тел. Баки насчитал пятнадцать только по одну сторону улицы. Все они выглядели одинаково: разорванная одежда, зияющие белесыми костями конечности, будто с них содрали все мышцы. Кто, а главное – зачем это сделал? Не считая мертвецов, улица оставалась пустынной. Убедившись, что прямо сейчас опасности нет, Баки склонился над одним из тел. Вероятно, некогда оно было мужчиной. Судить приходилось по одежде, потому что от лица не осталось ровным счетом ничего, каким-то образом с него сняли все мягкие ткани. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Баки понял – каким. Обглодали. Кое-где на костях остались отчетливые следы зубов. Зажимая рот обеими руками, Баки отпрянул, едва не поскользнувшись в луже подсохшей крови. 

Больше он не останавливался и не рассматривал тела. Двигался короткими перебежками от одного укрытия к другому, непрестанно оглядываясь по сторонам и стараясь избегать крупных улиц. Дышать, экономить силы, не попадаться на глаза вероятному противнику, как на войне, выяснить свое местоположение – Вашингтон, уже лучше – и разобраться в текущей ситуации. Вот с этим вышла осечка.

По ходу движения Баки автоматически отмечал: тела, еще тела, разграбленные витрины, рассыпанные по тротуарам продукты и ценности. Словно люди бежали в панике, спасаясь от чего-то или кого-то. Но следы артобстрела или хотя бы пулевые отверстия в стенах зданий и телах убитых отсутствовали. Тяжелой бронетехники тоже нигде не было видно. Так что же гнало всех этих людей? 

Если он правильно помнил – какая ирония для того, кому раз за разом стирали память! – неподалеку находился схрон Гидры, откуда он однажды выдвигался на миссию. Укромное место, доверху забитое боеприпасами. Если получится туда добраться, проблема оружия отпадет. С одной поправкой – если только схрон еще существовал. Баки не был до конца уверен, когда случилась та миссия – год или десятилетие назад. Ничего лучше он не придумал. Но в условиях, когда потенциальный противник, сотворивший все это с людьми на улицах, мог находиться где-то поблизости, выбирать не приходилось. И хуже того – если город лежал в руинах, это сильно осложняло первоначальный план – найти и выяснить статус Стива. Жив или?..

О другом варианте Баки не собирался даже думать до тех пор, пока не увидит неопровержимые доказательства.

Он нырнул за опрокинутую машину с затемненными стеклами еще до того, как заметил движение слева. От магазинчика с вывеской «Книги» на углу улицы бежал человек. Он споткнулся на повороте, поскользнулся, почти упал, но даже не сбавил скорость. Вряд ли он вообще видел дорогу перед собой, такой животный ужас застыл на его лице. Баки видел подобное еще во время войны. Слепая паника уносила в бою не меньше жизней, чем артиллерийские снаряды. 

Бесшумно достав нож, он приготовился. И выругался, когда понял, что одним ножом тут не обойтись. Из-за поворота неспешно и неотвратимо надвигалась толпа людей… Нет, не людей. Существ. Они мало чем отличались от того, с которым Баки столкнулся на складе. В порванной, перепачканной кровью одежде, с рваными ранами на туловищах, шеях, кое-кто – с оторванными конечностями. И все, насколько Баки мог рассмотреть – с глазами, подернутыми белесой пленкой. Они двигались, словно единый организм, пошатываясь, подволакивая негнущиеся ноги, кое-кто и вовсе полз по асфальту, цепляясь за него стертыми до костей пальцами. Но как бы там ни было, они следовали за беглецом, каким-то непонятным образом выбирая точное направление. Как гончая, взявшая след добычи, или стрелка компаса, указывающая на север.

Только семьдесят лет выучки: дернешься – получишь электрошоком по хребту, издашь хоть звук – и будешь корчиться, часами умоляя о смерти – остановили Баки от того, чтобы последовать примеру человека, бегущего в слепой панике, не разбирая дороги. Но оставаться под прикрытием перевернутой машины было нельзя. Баки огляделся – сбоку одного из зданий виднелась пожарная лестница. Если он успеет проскользнуть прямо перед толпой… этих, то у него может получиться. Других шансов все равно не предвиделось. 

Он вынырнул из укрытия и опрометью кинулся к стене дома. Подпрыгнул, уцепился за край лестницы, подтянулся на руках и, не оглядываясь, полез вверх. Шарканье позади замедлилось, сдвинулось правее, к нему. Но он был уже высоко и собирался забраться еще выше. Только на уровне третьего этажа Баки рискнул оглянуться – часть существ топталась у стены дома, но основная толпа уже двинулась вперед по улице. Не желая проверять, способны ли они карабкаться вверх, Баки поспешил на крышу, которая, к его облегчению, оказалась пуста. Он осмотрелся. С высоты пяти этажей было хорошо видно, как давешний беглец мечется на соседней улице – а навстречу ему движется еще одна толпа, загоняя в ловушку. 

Он понимал, чем все закончится, но заставил себя смотреть до конца – как беглец оказывается окружен, как он кричит – громко, истошно, на одной ноте, пока существа смыкаются в кольцо вокруг него. И как резко захлебывается вопль, когда человека накрывает груда копошащихся тел. Они охотились, как стая. И вместе кормились пойманной добычей. Ошеломленный, Баки отступил подальше от края крыши и тяжело опустился на нагревшееся за день покрытие. 

– Тебе лучше выжить, Стиви, – глядя прямо перед собой, произнес Баки. – Тебе обязательно нужно остаться живым.

Руки у него дрожали.

Постепенно копошение на улице стихало, звуки десятков шаркающих ног удалялись, и Баки выглянул из своего укрытия. На город уже опустились глубокие сумерки, и он мог разглядеть лишь темные остовы машин. Казалось, от человека не осталось вообще ничего.

Перспектива путешествия по городу в полной темноте по соседству с существами неясной природы радости не внушала. Впрочем, что принесет с собой рассвет, Баки тоже не знал. Он решил выждать и остался на крыше. Высоко в кобальтово-синем небе над ним мерцали звезды. В Бруклине их было не разглядеть даже с крыши многоэтажки, мешал свет от тысяч рекламных вывесок, фонарей, окон. Но теперь, когда город вымер и на на улицы опустилась тьма, над Баки раскинулась темная бездна с мириадами светящихся точек. Если не смотреть по сторонам, можно было сделать вид, что сейчас – сорок четвертый, они на привале у костра посреди леса. Он вот-вот заступит на самое паршивое – утреннее – дежурство, чтобы оно не выпало Стиву и ему не пришлось подниматься в промозглой предрассветной мгле. 

Долгое время стояла такая тишина, словно кругом и правда раскинулся лес.

Баки даже не сразу сообразил, что рев мотора – не плод его воображения и не отголосок фронтовых воспоминаний, а реальный звук приближающегося внедорожника. Внизу по дороге медленно полз армейский тягач, освещая фарами разоренную улицу. На капоте красовался белый абрис орла. Баки уже видел эту эмблему. Ничего хорошего она не сулила. Неужели прежде чем забиться на склад, он вынул из проклятой конечности не все передатчики?

Когда тягач остановился посреди улицы, Баки упал обратно на крышу и принялся лихорадочно ощупывать левую руку. Наверняка он пропустил что-то, скрывающееся в глубине механизма. Стоило вообще избавиться от нее целиком с самого начала. Но он побоялся, что останется совсем беззащитным, если лишится своего единственного оружия. И вот результат. Надо было не сидеть тут, как зверь в норе. Пока он осматривал соседние крыши, ища пути к отступлению, со стороны улицы послышался голос, от которого внутри все похолодело. 

Рамлоу?..

Перед глазами пронеслись стены лаборатории, кресло с держателем для головы и ремнями на подлокотниках, ослепительно-белая вспышка боли. Будь у Баки винтовка с оптическим прицелом или хотя бы патроны к пистолету. С такого расстояния он бы не промахнулся. Он сжал кулаки в бессильной ярости. Отсутствие оружия еще не означало, что он так просто даст себя схватить. Ради Стива он обязан попытаться выжить. 

– Мы агенты ЩИТа и пришли, чтобы оказать вам помощь. Если вы находитесь в одном из зданий, выходите – и мы переправим вас в безопасную зону.

Баки даже не требовалось выглядывать с края крыши, чтобы узнать говорившего. Но он все равно посмотрел. Лицо скрывала маска, но не узнать его было невозможно. В свете фар перед тягачом действительно стоял Рамлоу с громкоговорителем в одной руке и автоматом на плече.

– У нас достаточно оружия и боеприпасов, чтобы защитить вас, – продолжал он. – Свободная от вируса зона находится под охраной властей. Там вам ничто не будет угрожать.

Нырнув обратно под прикрытие бордюра крыши, Баки перевел дыхание. Сердце лихорадочно колотилось. Неужели не за ним? Должен был случиться конец света, чтобы ему хоть в чем-то повезло.

И что значит – свободная от вируса зона? Что еще за вирус? Как бы там ни было, Баки не поверил ни единому слову про безопасность и защиту. На месте выживших, если таковые действительно прятались неподалеку, он бы затаился. Но не все были так осторожны. И вот уже на втором этаже соседнего дома распахнулось окно:

– Не стреляйте, мы выходим! – крикнул звонкий мальчишеский голос.

Глупо и сумасбродно. Баки не оставалось ничего, только наблюдать, как двое подростков, на вид не старше шестнадцати, опасливо выглядывают из дверей дома. 

– Там наверху мой брат, он ранен, помогите спустить его вниз, – попросил один из них.

Рамлоу распахнул бронированную дверь:

– Давайте внутрь, мои парни сами со всем разберутся. Какая квартира?

Мальчишки переглянулись и один из них собрался выполнить распоряжение, но тот, что повыше, отступил на шаг назад, перехватывая своего друга за локоть.

– Я покажу вам.

– Хорошо, – Рамлоу повернулся к стоящим за ним людям в масках и кивнул в сторону замерших ребят.

«Бегите», – хотел крикнуть Баки. Но он как никто понимал, что у них нет ни единого шанса против вооруженных солдат. 

Двое, которым Рамлоу отдал команду, отправились в сторону дома. На долю секунды показалось, будто они действительно собираются помогать с раненым. Так решили и мальчишки, которые повернулись к ним спиной, указывая дорогу. Два коротких удара по голове – и все закончилось, не начавшись. 

– Грузите их, Роллинз, – распорядился Рамлоу. – И смотри не прибей их по дороге, Доку нужны живые образцы. 

Благодаря сверхчуткому слуху Баки мог разобрать их переговоры до последнего слова. 

– А двоих не мало? – тот, которого называли Роллинзом, не спешил двигаться. – Может, сходить за третьим?

– Зачем доку раненый? Не лечить же он его будет. 

– Проедем еще квартал? 

Рамлоу всмотрелся в темноту, потом развернулся и запрыгнул на переднее сидение. Со стороны соседней улицы отчетливо слышалось шарканье ног.

– На пару дней этих хватит, в следующий раз еще поймаем. Возвращаемся, парни. И давай поживее, или ты хочешь подождать, пока твари сползутся?

Когда тягач тронулся, Баки проследил направление движения взглядом, но преследовать его не решился. Хотя расстояние между крышами позволяло просто перепрыгнуть с одной на другую. Безоружный и ослабленный, он рисковал быстро превратиться из охотника в добычу. И не только для существ, которые могли скрываться на одной из соседних крыш.

Однако слова Рамлоу про следующий раз вселили в него уверенность – эта их встреча не последняя. Снова устраиваясь на остывшей крыше и обхватив себя руками, чтобы согреться, Баки пообещал, что он к ней подготовится.

Чудовище с чертами Стива склонилось над ним, намереваясь вцепиться зубами в горло. Ясные голубые глаза закрывала белесая пелена. Баки шарахнулся что было сил, стукнулся головой и окончательно проснулся. Он все еще был на залитой солнцем крыше. Один. 

– Черт возьми, Стиви, черт возьми… – выдохнул он пересохшими губами. – Где бы ты ни был, какие бы глупости ни творил, не смей становиться одним из них.

Пока Баки отсиживался на крыше, внизу прошли несколько существ, пошатываясь, будто в трансе, но кроме них никакого движения он не заметил. Или выжившие прятались, или их в этом районе не осталось вовсе. Не считая того человека, брата одного из мальчишек. 

Спускаться в квартиру было рискованно. Да и помочь раненому Баки мало чем мог, разве что наложить повязку. Но ему требовалась любая доступная информация о том, что произошло и откуда появились эти существа. А других выживших он пока не видел, но остерегался. Раненый представлял наименьшую опасность. 

Только сперва требовалось решить одну небольшую проблему. Баки с отвращением поправил воротник тактического костюма. Насколько дырявая память давала судить о таких вещах, он никогда, даже на войне, не позволял себе ходить небритым и менял одежду на чистую при первой возможности.

Спуститься вниз и пересечь улицу оказалось несложно. Вдали топтались несколько существ, но Баки успел взобраться по пожарной лестнице до того, как они проявили интерес к его появлению. В квартиру, из которой вышли ночью мальчишки, он не торопился. Сперва Баки проник в соседнюю. Он долго прислушивался и, когда стало понятно, что внутри никого – просто выбил окно. Одной левой. Беглый осмотр комнат показал, что жильцов, живых или мертвых, нет. Зато нашелся целый шкаф с одеждой и предметы первой необходимости вроде зубной щетки и мыла.

Неожиданным подарком стало наличие в кране воды. Ледяной, но в его положении выбирать не приходилось. Избавившись от тактического костюма, Баки наконец-то выдохнул. А после быстрого душа и вовсе почувствовал себя человеком. Неважно, что из маленького зеркала над раковиной на него смотрел некто осунувшийся и заросший. Бритва и ножницы быстро справились как минимум с частью проблем.

Одежда из шкафа оказалась велика в плечах и талии, но отвечала всем его требованиям: теплая, темная, не сковывала движений. На большее он и не рассчитывал. Почему-то оказалось трудно заставить себя проверить кухню на предмет съедобной пищи. Словно она могла потребоваться хозяевам квартиры. Судя по тому, что Баки видел на улицах, их, скорее всего, уже не было в живых. Или хуже.

Но все равно брать упаковки печенья из шкафчика казалось чем-то неправильным. Баки испытывал смутное чувство, что некогда получил нагоняй от матери, стащив только что приготовленное печенье до ужина. Что он помнил точно – как разделил свою добычу со Стивом.

Съев одну упаковку целиком, вторую Баки припрятал в найденный тут же рюкзак. На тот случай, если… Нет – когда он найдет Стива в этом новом дивном мире. 

В соседнюю квартиру Баки проник только ближе к полудню. Так же – через окно, пройдя по выступу стены и разбив стекло, когда никто внутри не отозвался на его оклик. Скорее всего, раненый уже находился при смерти. Баки уловил его надсадное дыхание из соседней комнаты, но прежде чем отправиться туда, бегло осмотрел другие помещения. Квартира была пуста. За исключением единственного жильца в спальне. 

Баки заглянул внутрь. Лежащий на кровати мужчина конвульсивно подергивал конечностями, запрокидывал голову с плотно закрытыми глазами и хрипел. На его предплечье виднелся воспаленный участок кожи – четкий отпечаток укуса с расходящимися от него синеватыми прожилками. Других повреждений Баки не заметил, даже подойдя ближе. Не успел он подумать, что опоздал с вопросами, как человек перед ним изогнулся в судороге и обмяк. Теперь – точно никаких вопросов. 

Выйдя из спальни, Баки тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Причин находиться здесь у него не осталось. Но какое-то время он так и стоял посреди гостиной, раздумывая – что дальше? Когда позади раздался скрип, он инстинктивно метнулся в сторону, уходя с линии атаки. И руки – бледные, со скрюченными пальцами – мазнули по локтю, но промахнулись, схватив только воздух. Баки развернулся в низком приседе. А потом на него с шипением навалилось нечто, о левую кисть стукнулись зубы. Отшвырнув существо от себя, Баки перегруппировался. На него невидяще таращились глаза, покрытые белесой пленкой. Очевидно, покойник из спальни был не так уж мертв, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. 

Еще одного броска Баки ждать не стал, выскользнул в окно и по тому же выступу добрался соседней квартиры, а потом и до пожарной лестницы. Его преследователь в попытке достать Баки вывалился на мостовую внизу. Некоторое время существо барахталось, как перевернутый на спину жук, но потом поднялось и, шатаясь, двинулось вдоль по улице навстречу своим соплеменникам.

– Они заражаются от укуса и перерождаются после смерти! Черт возьми, Стив! Как живые мертвецы в твоих дурацких комиксах, которые ты рисовал в тетради по математике! – бормотал Баки, взбираясь вверх по пожарной лестнице. 

Город вокруг него, за неимением лучшего слова, был мертв. Полностью и окончательно. И судя по тому, что никто не спешил на помощь, это случилось давно и не только с Вашингтоном. Что «это» – Баки пока не разобрался, но чувствовал, что когда выяснит, ответ ему не понравится.

Из своей стычки на складе Баки сделал вывод, что для прекращения жизни (или что там вело существ), требовалось отделить голову от позвоночного столба. А если просто прострелить голову? Эта гипотеза требовала проверки на практике. Пока первоочередной задачей оставалось раздобыть оружие. Что возвращало к необходимости добраться до схрона. Баки помнил карту местности с переплетением улиц, которую ему показывали, кажется, все-таки десятилетие назад. Или около того. Вероятно, именно туда он и пытался добраться, когда в беспамятстве шатался по городу. Но вместо этого вышел на заброшенный склад. 

Он старался передвигаться по крышам, избегая встреч как с существами, так и с выжившими. С последними он пока не сталкивался, но не сомневался, что они несли не меньшую, а то и большую опасность. Пригороды с невысокими домами старой постройки, стоящими вплотную друг к другу, идеально подходили для того, чтобы перепрыгивать с крыши на крышу. Лишь изредка, где этого сделать не получалось, приходилось совершать короткие перебежки по улице. Несколько раз Баки специально спускался на землю, чтобы проверить магазинчик оружия, который ожидаемо оказался разграблен, или добыть себе провиант в летнем кафе. Пирожные, сэндвичи и фрукты давно пропали, зато крекеры и бутилированная вода были пригодны к употреблению. 

Столкновений с живыми мертвецами пока удавалось избегать. Единственными спутниками его путешествия были пыль с нагретых солнцем крыш и тяжелый гнилостный запах, окутавший город. Но по мере продвижения в сторону центра улицы все больше наполнялись живыми мертвецами. Как-то незаметно для самого себя Баки перестал звать их «существа» и «эти». Из монстров они превратились в очередную деталь пейзажа. Смертельно опасную – да, но привычную и оттого больше не вызывающую панического страха. В конце концов, лучевые пушки Гидры тоже поначалу будили в нем ужас. Чем дальше Баки продвигался, тем сложнее становилось спускаться на землю, не рискуя оказаться в западне. Приходилось искать обходные пути или перепрыгивать с крыши прямо на стену соседнего здания и карабкаться вверх.

Когда Баки наконец достиг своей цели, день уже клонился к вечеру. По его нечетким воспоминаниям, схрон находился в подвальном помещении пятиэтажного дома, на крыше которого он обосновался. Что значительно осложняло задачу – в подвал вел лишь один вход. Он находился за бронированной дверью снаружи здания, вокруг которого сейчас собралась плотная толпа мертвецов. Все-таки оно располагалась слишком близко к центру города. Непрерывное шарканье ног и похожее на шелест шипение долетали даже до пятого этажа. Даже если у Баки получится проникнуть внутрь, он сам отрежет себе пути к отступлению.

С его везением непременно окажется, что схрона давно нет, а вместо него – обычный подвал. А если он и остался, Рамлоу со своими людьми могли его уже опустошить. Но раз других вариантов Баки не придумал, утром придется рисковать. Если только… Баки с сомнением сжал металлический кулак и на пробу ударил по крыше. Посыпалось цементное крошево. След остался глубокий. Идея казалась настолько безумной, что могла сработать. Но приступать к ее исполнению все равно следовало утром. 

Несмотря на то, что днем Баки раздобыл себе фонарик и темнота больше не представляла проблемы, путешествие по городу далось ему нелегко. Ноги гудели, плечи и грудь покрывали синяки и ссадины, он в кровь стер пальцы живой руки, цепляясь за кромки крыш и выступы стен. Сил осталось только на то, чтобы выпить припасенную в рюкзаке бутылку воды и съесть зефирки с шоколадным печеньем, найденные в одном из разрушенных кафе. Долго на такой еде он не протянет. Уже завтра придется искать что-то более питательное, вроде консервов. Но пока он слизывал с губ сладкую сахарную пудру и шоколадные крошки. Почти как на пикнике, если забыть о копошащихся внизу мертвецах.

Баки подложил под голову рюкзак и лег на спину.

– Когда выберемся, Стив, – негромко сказал он темному небу, – мы с тобой устроим настоящий пикник. Где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Эти ребята внизу все еще люди. По крайне мере, были ими до того, как стать трупами. А трупы имеют свойство гнить. Значит, и эти сгниют когда-нибудь. Надо только подождать.

Несмотря на то, что Баки порядком вымотался за день, сон все не шел. Такое иногда случалось с ним еще на войне – тело слишком переутомилось, чтобы спать. Днем времени на раздумья не оставалось. Вместо этого приходилось выбирать безопасную дорогу, прыгать, цепляться за кромки крыш и двигаться вперед. Но теперь, когда он достиг поставленной цели, мысли навалились все разом, как лавина в горах. 

Стив мог быть уже давно мертв. Или – хуже, чем мертв. Даже если он и выжил, у Баки все равно не было никаких ниточек, ведущих к нему. Разве что Рамлоу и свободная от вируса зона. Если только Стив не скитался сейчас по мертвому городу в поисках самого Баки. Два призрака, которые никак не найдут друг друга. Или тысячи других возможных вариантов. Не факт, что катастрофа застала его в Вашингтоне, а не где-нибудь на засекреченной военной базе. И в каком качестве он мог там содержаться – пациента или заключенного? Этого Баки знать не мог. 

Возможные варианты дальнейшего развития событий множились. Неизвестность сводила с ума. Но был в ней и один огромный плюс. Пока Баки не знал наверняка, не увидел своими собственными глазами, что все кончено, ничто не мешало ему считать Стива живым. В противном случае абсолютно все теряло смысл. Лгать себе Баки не умел и не любил. От тех существ, что когда-то были людьми, но превратились в кровожадных монстров, его отделяло гораздо меньше, чем ему бы хотелось.

На этот раз он проснулся среди ночи. А ведь даже не заметил, как провалился в тяжелый, маятный сон, где Стив на этой летающей штуковине снова и снова отказывался драться, а Баки – снова и снова лупил его кулаком по голове. Еще несколько минут, силясь сбросить остатки кошмара, он растирал руками лицо, прежде чем сообразил, что слышит работающий двигатель. Звук шел откуда-то издалека, отражался от стен домов, и как Баки ни силился, не смог разобрать точное направление. Зато его разобрали мертвецы. Вся толпа, собравшаяся у стен дома, потянулась вдоль по улице. В полной темноте шарканье ног и шипение казались еще громче и вскоре полностью поглотили стихающий гул. Баки прождал до утра, но больше ничего, кроме ставшего уже привычным копошения мертвецов внизу, не услышал.

Когда рассвело, он спустился на первый этаж, цепляясь за выступы в кирпичной стене, выбил окно и забрался внутрь. Помещение, заставленное офисной мебелью, оказалось таким пыльным, словно туда никто не заходил уже много лет. Возможно, оно, а то и все здание целиком, было частью конспиративного прикрытия. 

Первый же удар кулаком в пол пробил паркетные доски, подняв в воздух облачка пыли. Второй и третий разнесли цементное основание. Когда Баки перестал чихать, он закрыл лицо воротом худи и принялся бить снова и снова, пока рука не провалилась в пустоту. Это произошло гораздо раньше, чем он рассчитывал. Достав фонарик, Баки заглянул в пролом. Он ожидал неудачу, но луч света выхватил ряды стеллажей с обмундированием и оружием. Схрон был на месте. 

Оставалось только пробить дыру достаточных размеров, чтобы спуститься внутрь и вытащить все необходимое. На это Баки потратил большую часть дня. Воровать у Гидры было приятно. Когда он закончил, офис превратился в оружейную, а он обзавелся всем необходимым, от снайперской винтовки до пистолета с глушителем и запаса патронов. Еще немного времени потребовалось, чтобы выбить дверь и уже по лестнице выбраться на крышу, а потом – перенести туда свою добычу. С каждым проведенным в здании часом Баки все больше убеждался, что оно – часть конспиративного прикрытия. На это намекали бронированные двери на входах и выходах и плотные слои пыли на всех пяти этажах. Стоило убираться отсюда как можно быстрее, не дожидаясь, пока оружие потребуется кому-то еще из тех, кто знает об этом месте. 

Большую часть добычи требовалось куда-то сложить. Баки предпочел бы найти транспорт для передвижения, в идеале – вертолет. Но подошло бы и нечто наземное, бронированное и тяжелое, на чем можно проехать по улицам, не беспокоясь о мертвецах и заторах из перевернутых машин. Но где же его взять? Баки как раз переносил последний ящик с гранатами в квартиру на верхнем этаже соседнего дома, которую выбрал для складирования боеприпасов, когда понял, что задавался неправильным вопросом. Не где – у кого.

Этой ночью Баки долго осматривал окрестности через оптический прицел снайперской винтовки. Но удача не улыбнулась ему. В большом городе было непросто найти маленький армейский тягач. Но Баки это не останавливало. Теперь, когда он получил в свои руки достаточно оружия, чтобы вооружить небольшой отряд, он мог себе позволить разведывательные вылазки. Он даже мог самостоятельно попытаться найти свободную от вируса зону, о которой говорил Рамлоу. Или выследить его самого. 

Укладываясь на диван в чьей-то гостиной (ложиться в чужой спальне Баки показалось неправильным), он строил план на ближайшие дни. С улицы доносилось копошение и шарканье ног. Где-то в углу комнаты тоненько звенел комар. Баки положил пистолет на пол рядом с собой и прошептал:

– Спокойной тебе ночи, Стиви, где бы ты сейчас ни был. 

Он проснулся в предрассветных сумерках. По старой военной привычке сон и бодрствование отделял друг от друга лишь один удар сердца. Первым делом Баки проверил свою меткость и гипотезу о «смертности» существ. И то, и другое его не подвело. Голову мертвеца на другом конце квартала прошила пуля, и он рухнул, чтобы больше не подняться. Что ж, одной проблемой меньше. Пристроив оружие на плечо и нацепив бейсболку, чтобы защитить глаза от солнца, Баки отправился в путь. Перед тем, как перепрыгнуть на соседнюю крышу, он остановился. Кругом, насколько хватало глаз, простирался город. Яркое утреннее солнце бликовало в оконных стеклах, заливало мягким светом улицы. Где-то на востоке поднимался черный столб дыма. Город дышал запахом гари и разложения. А внизу копошился, шаркал, шипел непрерывный поток его новых жителей. Даже мертвый, он продолжал свое существование.

Баки сплюнул себе под ноги и легко перепрыгнул на соседнюю крышу. У него было много, очень много дел.

С завтраком вышла заминка. Спускаться на улицы, кишащие мертвецами, ему не улыбалось. Поэтому пришлось довольствоваться найденными в квартире бисквитами, высохшими на сухарь, и водой. В гостиной на пятом этаже жилого дома, куда он забрался в поисках еды, его встретил труп. Не живой, но сидящий в кресле у окна с дырой в затылке и следом укуса на оголенной ключице. Он выглядел почти умиротворенно. Поодаль валялся девятимиллиметровый. Прикрыв нос воротом худи, Баки вынул из него патроны и аккуратно ссыпал в рюкзак. Пригодятся. Стрелял явно не сам убитый, но кто бы это ни сделал, он уже давно покинул квартиру. На долю мгновения Баки задумался – кем эти люди приходились друг другу? Случайными знакомыми? И если нет – сложно ли было стрелять, даже оказывая последнюю милость. Смог бы он сам, если придется, спустить курок... Зачем стрелявший бросил оружие с полной обоймой, которое могло спасти жизнь ему самому? Если только он вообще собирался спасать свою жизнь.

Обойдя покойника, Баки заметил лежащий рядом журнал. Разворот, исписанный убористым почерком был перепачкан красным. Прихватив его с собой, Баки быстро ретировался обратно на свежий воздух. Вонь в квартире стояла немилосердная.

Устроившись на крыше с бутылкой воды, он погрузился в чтение. Неизвестный автор скрупулезно описывал события двух последних недель день за днем. Уже через пару минут стало ясно, что все произошло так быстро и внезапно, что никто не успел ничего предпринять. Были вялые попытки организовать карантины в разных городах, какой-то взятый в оцепление поезд из Канады, о котором писали новостные издания в самом начале эпидемии. Вирус распространялся столь стремительно, что всего за пару дней большая часть населения оказалась заражена. В это же время что-то произошло с электростанциями, и весь северо-восток страны, включая Вашингтон, погрузился во тьму. Вспыхнули пожары и беспорядки. К тому моменту у властей не осталось ни сил, ни средств, чтобы их предотвратить. А потом не осталось и властей. Как предполагал автор журнала, нечто аналогичное происходило по всему миру. И некому было прийти на помощь. Даже Капитан Америка, как пропал после падения ЩИТа, так и не вернулся. Дочитывать Баки не собирался. Да и какой смысл? Он отшвырнул журнал и вскочил на ноги.

– Это еще ничего не значит! Слышишь меня, Стив?! Ты не главная новость накануне конца света. Они просто ничего не знают. Все они.

Он проделал путь в несколько кварталов, прежде чем сумел унять лихорадочно колотящееся сердце. Не хватало только поскользнуться и попасть в недружелюбно протянутые руки мертвецов. Этим он ни Стиву, ни себе не поможет. Остановившись, Баки осмотрелся. Он забрался гораздо дальше, чем планировал, и мог не успеть вернуться на свою временную базу до ночи. Но так и не встретил никого, кроме полчищ мертвецов. Из-за них он решил не пробираться ближе к центру города по земле, где расстояние между постройками и их высота не позволяли путешествовать по крышам. 

Однако это не означало, что следов постороннего присутствия не нашлось вовсе. Большинство дорог превратились в кладбища столкнувшихся и брошенных машин, равномерно разбросанных по всей проезжей части. Но не все. Несколько улиц явно использовались для проезда тяжелой техники. Здесь искореженные автомобили были сдвинуты к обочине. Был ли это признак того, что по ним проехал тот самый бронированный тягач? За неимением лучшего Баки обследовал одну из таких улиц, пока не уткнулся в перегородившие перекресток школьный автобус и пожарную машину. Техника или не поехала дальше из-за затора, или Баки изначально ошибся в расчетах. Но сдаваться так просто он не собирался. Отметив эту улицу как тупиковую, он отправился в обратный путь, намереваясь с утра продолжить исследовать доступную часть города.

В своей спешке разузнать хоть что-то Баки так и не озаботился поиском продовольствия. Пришлось ужинать шоколадным батончиком и остатками бисквитов. Пачку печенья он трогать не стал, напомнив себе, что разделит ее со Стивом, когда найдет его. 

Прежде чем заснуть, Баки долго рассматривал улицу через прибор ночного видения и прислушивался к доносящимся снаружи звукам. Но тщетно – ни Рамлоу, ни кто-либо другой так и не появился. 

Он лежал, полностью обнаженный. Спину холодил металл операционного стола, руки и ноги сковывали наручи, в глаза бил яркий свет, заставляющий его жмуриться. Стоящие над ним люди негромко переговариваются на английском о плохой восприимчивости опытного образца к седативным и обезболивающим. Их голоса звучали откуда-то издалека на фоне равномерного гула, напоминающего приближающийся в тоннеле метро поезд. А потом он повернул голову налево – из обрубка руки – его руки! – торчал обломок кости.

Баки очнулся, дрожа и судорожно глотая воздух.

Снаружи лил дождь. Небо затянуло тяжелыми пепельно-серыми тучами – ни проблеска синевы, и комната утопала в тенях. Баки откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Разведка откладывалась по причине непогоды. Одно неловкое движение – и ничто его не спасет. Сколько раз он твердил Стиву, чтобы думал головой, прежде чем куда-то соваться – пора было начинать прислушиваться к собственным советам. Стив бы оценил иронию. Но осознать необходимость бездействия еще не означало принять ее. Сперва Баки терпеливо ждал, когда небо прояснится, но потом не выдержал и отправился обследовать соседние апартаменты. Сидеть на месте, когда где-то там Стив мог отчаянно нуждаться в его помощи, было невыносимо. 

За время методичного прочесывания квартир и офисных помещений на нижних этажах Баки обзавелся десятком банок консервов, парой упаковок сухих завтраков, чипсов и дюжиной шоколадных батончиков. А также потратил пять патронов и вынужденно сменил худи – в двух из обследованных им помещений оказались запертые внутри “жильцы”. Как решил Баки немногим позднее, когда добрался до своего убежища на последнем этаже, цена получилась приемлемой. По крайней мере, его не укусили и он добыл себе какой-никакой запас пищи. Хотя вопрос провианта все еще стоял остро. И встанет еще острее, когда он найдет Стива. После эксперимента тот ел за двоих, хотя всегда, это Баки помнил абсолютно точно, норовил незаметно спихнуть ему часть своей порции или отдать плитку шоколада.

Дождь шел еще двое суток. Все это время Баки то наблюдал за улицей, то проваливался в беспокойную, прерывающуюся кошмарами, дрему. Но даже во сне ждал – не послышится ли звук двигателя?.. Но так и не дождался. Или дождь смешал не только его планы, или Рамлоу совершал вылазки в другом районе города. Погода не нравилась даже мертвецам. Насколько им вообще могло что-то нравиться. Баки заметил, что под дождем они стали медлительнее и пассивнее. То же самое происходило и ночью, они не впадали в спячку и не замирали на месте. Но похоже, их активность каким-то образом зависела от солнца. Это знание могло пригодиться.

Если… Нет, когда он найдет Стива, им придется покинуть город. Баки старался не заглядывать так далеко в будущее, которого могло никогда не случиться. Но запертый в четырех стенах, он против воли начал задумываться – что дальше? Возможно, в более холодном климате, на севере, будет безопаснее. С другой стороны, при низкой температуре разложение замедляется. И еще придется искать надежное убежище от морозов и рубить дрова для обогрева. Нет уж, хватит с них обоих холодов. 

– Когда выберемся отсюда, Стиви, двинем туда, где тепло круглый год. Я уже не помню, ты или я, но кто-то из нас точно мечтал жить на Гавайях. 

Когда дождь наконец закончился, Баки уже изнывал от нетерпения. И чуть не поплатился за поспешность. Одна из свободных от автомобилей дорог привела его в тихий пригород, вдалеке за которым виднелись какие-то ангары, утопающие в зелени листвы. А еще дальше блестели на солнце воды Потомака. Баки спустился вниз, чтобы исследовать маленький магазинчик на предмет съедобных продуктов. С виду помещение состояло из одного большого зала, который полностью, вплоть до стеллажей у дальней стены, просматривался через сохранившуюся стеклянную витрину. Мертвецов ни на улице, ни в магазинчике Баки не заметил и решил заглянуть внутрь. Он забыл, что в таких местах всегда есть подсобка. Была она и тут.

Разглядеть, как выглядел сбивший его с ног мертвец, Баки не успел. Только почувствовал движение у себя за спиной, а в следующий миг его уже сбило на пол тяжелое тело, источающее гнилостный смрад, и у самой шеи щелкнули челюсти. Баки схватил нападающего за голову двумя руками, не позволяя зубам сомкнуться на своем плече. Прогнулся, пнул мертвеца ногами и наконец скинул с себя. Но тот ухватился за его лодыжку скрюченными пальцами. Баки ударил его ногой в лицо, выхватил пистолет и всадил сразу четыре пули в лоб. Частично разложившееся тело перед ним дрогнуло и осело на пол. Тяжело дыша, Баки вскочил на ноги. Со стороны улицы уже слышалось шарканье, но пока оно еще было далеко. 

Перевести дух получилось только на крыше. Баки повалился на спину и хватал ртом воздух, пока сердцебиение не выровнялось окончательно. 

Следующие несколько дней Баки держался настороже. Старался не спускаться на землю без крайней необходимости, а если таковая возникала, не задерживался на одном месте слишком долго. Он умел быть осторожным.

– У кого-то из нас двоих должен быть инстинкт самосохранения, Стивен. И мы оба знаем, что этот кто-то – не ты. 

Баки как раз заканчивал вытаскивать из рюкзака принесенные с очередной вылазки припасы, когда где-то вдалеке за окном послышался знакомый гул двигателя. Почти неделя прошла с их первого столкновения. Подхватив винтовку, Баки сорвался с места. 

Сперва ему показалось, что в опускающихся на город сумерках он неверно определил направление, откуда исходил звук. Но когда он выскочил на крышу пятиэтажки, выходящей к небольшому скверу в окружении деревьев, увидел, что искал. Армейский тягач медленно полз вверх по улице, сминая на своем пути редких мертвецов. Баки едва не упустил его.

Внутри мог оказаться не Рамлоу, а преследование сулило перемещение по кишащему мертвецами городу в полной темноте и ночевку на крыше. Но другого шанса выяснить, откуда тягач начинал свои рейды, могло не представиться. Стараясь держаться на максимальном отдалении, чтобы его не заметили, Баки двинулся следом. Он уже много раз бывал в этой части города и знал близлежащие крыши как свои пять пальцев. Дорога вела туда, где несколько дней назад Баки столкнулся с мертвецом в магазинчике. 

За пару кварталов до того, как постройки уступали место ведущему к складам шоссе, тягач остановился. Баки тоже притормозил, выжидая. В прицел винтовки он наблюдал за тем, как из бронированной машины выгрузилась оперативная группа. Три человека в полной экипировке, с автоматами наперевес застыли перед машиной. Не самое удобное оружие для ближнего боя, в условиях ограниченного пространства Баки предпочел бы пистолет или армейский нож даже против мертвецов. 

Вслед за тремя солдатами с подножки тягача соскочил Рамлоу. В отличие от своих людей, вместо оружия он держал громкоговоритель. Еще один член группы, водитель, наверняка остался за рулем. Всего пятеро. Не так чтобы непреодолимое число с учетом снайперской винтовки. Один выстрел – и Рамлоу конец. Еще три уложат его оперативников, но водитель за пуленепробиваемым стеклом уцелеет и успеет уехать. 

Пока Рамлоу обращался к выжившим, обещая защиту, Баки подкрался еще на пару крыш ближе. Идеальная позиция для выстрела. В здании на противоположной стороне улицы мелькнул свет – фонарик или огонек зажигалки – и тут же погас. Но солдаты заметили и двинулись в сторону входа. Все трое. 

– Брать живыми, а не как в прошлый раз, – скомандовал Рамлоу им вслед. – Слышал меня, Маккейн? Или сам отправишься к Доку, ты – не Кэп, долго не протянешь.

Баки сам не понял, как залег у края крыши, и пришел в себя, уже целясь. От выстрела его отделяло одно движение пальца. Он выдохнул сквозь сцепленные зубы, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Если Рамлоу знал хоть что-то о Стиве, его нельзя убивать. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не поделится информацией. Уж Баки найдет способ его разговорить. 

Но это не значило, что один вид кривящихся в ухмылке губ не заставлял пальцы конвульсивно сжиматься на прикладе снайперской винтовки. Останавливало лишь одно. Стив. Жизнь или смерть Рамлоу не значили ровным счетом ничего по сравнению со знанием – Стив выжил. И у Баки наконец-то появилась ниточка, ведущая к нему. Ради этого стоило проявить немного терпения. 

– Подожди еще чуть-чуть, Стиви, – бесшумно, одними губами прошептал Баки. – Я уже иду.

Он наблюдал, как люди Рамлоу возвращаются вместе со своей добычей – на этот раз мужчиной и девушкой-подростком – и тягач трогается с места. Если получится выяснить расположение базы, где держали Стива, половина проблем решится сама собой. Когда тягач выехал на шоссе, Баки крепче сжал винтовку. В свете луны вдалеке отливали серебром куполообразные крыши ангаров, которые он видел еще пару дней назад. Или не просто ангаров?

Где-то там был Стив. Живой. Пока – живой. Ни о чем другом Баки даже думать не мог. Если он выдвинется под прикрытием темноты, прямо сейчас, то возможно, ему удастся сразу пробраться на базу. Но что потом? 

Территория, на которой располагались здания, примыкала вплотную к реке. Это облегчало и усложняло задачу одновременно. Появился шанс подобраться незамеченным с воды. Подходы с суши наверняка просматривалось на несколько миль вокруг. Но Баки не знал, могут ли мертвецы передвигаться в воде. И не представлял себе ни расположение зданий на базе, ни примерное количество охраняющих ее людей. А права на ошибку у него не осталось. Если он потеряет фактор внезапности, его шансы, а значит, и шансы Стива, резко сократятся. Этого Баки допустить не мог.

Наступление откладывалось. Баки с сожалением проводил тягач взглядом до тех пор, пока он не пропал во тьме. Потом улегся прямо на крышу и закрыл глаза. Доносящееся снизу шипение шарканье ног об асфальт убаюкивало не хуже колыбельной. Даже ставшие уже привычными кошмары в эту ночь его не беспокоили. Только перед рассветом он увидел Стива – с рваной раной на шее и подернутыми белесой пеленой глазами – и с криком проснулся. 

Следующие три дня прошли как в тумане. Баки словно снова оказался на войне. Только теперь он сражался не с солдатами неприятеля и даже не с Гидрой. Он вел борьбу с ускользающим временем, собственной усталостью, огромным мертвым городом и его такими же мертвыми жителями. А еще – с внутренним голосом, который в темные предутренние часы нашептывал, что Баки уже опоздал.

На первый взгляд казалось, что выяснить расстановку сил на базе, не приближаясь к ней, невозможно. Но Баки нашел способ. Не зря же он провел добрую половину сорок четвертого года, наблюдая за позициями противника со снайперских лежек. Правда, на этот раз залечь не получилось. Только вскарабкаться на металлическую опору линии электропередач в полумиле от базы. Баки провел в обнимку со стальной балкой много часов, зато узнал почти все, что ему требовалось для вторжения. Расположение входов-выходов, контрольно-пропускных пунктов, цистерн с горючим и жилых бараков. Не узнал он лишь одного – где держат Стива.

За время наблюдения за базой Баки выяснил, что рейды в город проходят с определенной регулярностью по ночам, когда активность мертвецов ниже. Поэтому он залег с оружием на одной из крыш улицы, через которую тягачи въезжали в город. Долго ждать не пришлось.

Знакомый грузовик показался на шоссе тем же вечером.

Баки тенью последовал за ним, держась поодаль. В опускающихся на город сумерках свет фар неспешно продвигался вдоль улиц, как мистический огонек на болоте, заманивающий неосторожных путников все дальше. Только когда совсем стемнело, Баки позволил себе нагнать тягач. Через прицел он наблюдал увиденную уже дважды сцену и решал, как поступить: убрать солдат сразу? Но тогда сам Рамлоу мог сбежать. Кроме того, Баки собирался захватить себе транспорт – значит, водителя тоже требовалось устранить. И быстро, пока он не связался с базой или не уехал. 

Тем временем солдаты направились в один из домов, а Рамлоу вальяжно забрался обратно на сидение рядом с водительским и прикурил сигарету. Дверь он оставил приоткрытой, но щель была слишком мала для удачного выстрела. Баки чувствовал, как его потряхивает от нетерпения, и плотнее перехватил винтовку. Спокойно, очень спокойно. Только случайного выстрела ему и не хватало. Фактор внезапности все еще оставался его лучшим и единственным козырем.

С дальнего конца улицы донеслось шарканье ног, пока негромкое, но Рамлоу передал по рации приказ поторапливаться. Однако вместо ответа из дома, в котором исчезли его люди, раздались автоматные очереди. Рамлоу выругался, выплюнул сигарету и с оружием в руках выскочил на улицу.

– Маккейн? Статус, живо!

– Вас понял. Все целы, трое выживших, один пистолет, отстреливаются. Мы скоро.

– Давайте живее, вы привлекли гостей.

– Вас понял.

Маккейн отключился. Рамлоу все еще стоял с рацией в руке чуть сбоку от тягача, дверь которого так и осталась распахнута настежь. Водительское место и человек на нем просматривались. И-де-аль-но. Баки выстрелил. Время вокруг него замедлилось. Перед тем, как спустить курок второй раз, он отметил, что водитель осел на сидении. Рамлоу не успел среагировать, когда пуля прошила его правую кисть. Обломки рации в брызгах крови посыпались на асфальт. Шипя, он попытался прижать простреленную руку к себе, когда еще одна пуля раздробила ему плечевой сустав левой руки, а следующая – коленный на правой ноге. По улице прокатился короткий вскрик, захлебнувшийся поскуливанием. С болью от простреленного сустава Баки был знаком лично.

– Ничего, руки тебе больше не понадобятся.

Баки больше не таился. Теперь время играло против него во всех смыслах. Солдаты вне всяких сомнений слышали выстрелы и крик, а Рамлоу в ближайшем будущем ожидала смерть от кровопотери. Закинув винтовку за плечо, Баки прыгнул с края крыши. Чтобы смягчить удар от приземления, он несколько раз кувыркнулся и поднялся на ноги в паре метров от пытающегося поднять автомат Рамлоу. 

– Ты?! 

– Сюрприз.

Ударом ноги Баки выбил автомат из покалеченных рук. А потом вздернул Рамлоу на колени и поволок к тягачу. Тот пытался сопротивляться, пнул Баки здоровой ногой, но из хватки металлических пальцев вырваться не мог. Когда из дома появились солдаты Гидры, Баки уже втащил его на переднее сидение и, выкинув тело водителя из кабины, заблокировал двери. 

Все трое открыли огонь одновременно. Пока пули рикошетили от бронированного корпуса, не причиняя ему никакого ущерба, Баки быстро добрался до закрепленного на крыше гнезда автомата и пустил по стрелявшим пару очередей, после чего выстрелы прекратились. Двое лежали на земле убитыми, третий пока оставался жив. Но с пулевым ранением в живот шансов у его было немного. Баки оглянулся. На пассажирском сидении Рамлоу попеременно ругался, угрожал и пытался открыть дверь. Залитые кровью руки его не слушались. 

Но он все равно попытался напасть, когда Баки вернулся на водительское сидение. С яростным оскалом Рамлоу попытался ударить его головой в нос. Но Баки успел отклониться и подставить металлическое плечо. 

– Ты же умер! – с ненавистью выплюнул Рамлоу, когда Баки прижал его к пассажирскому сидению, надежно обхватив запястья левой рукой. Смысла сопротивляться не осталось. Но Рамлоу все равно не сдавался.

– Умер. Но у меня остались дела на этом свете.

В ответ на это заявление Рамлоу неожиданно осклабился.

– Конечно, твой Стив, – он улыбался окровавленными губами, и Баки едва удерживался от того, чтобы придушить ублюдка здесь и сейчас. 

– Где он? 

– Тебе нечего предложить мне взамен.

– Я могу предложить тебе легкую смерть.

– Не интересует.

– Уверен?

Баки кивнул на боковое зеркало. Шарканье десятков ног приближалось.

– Ты не посмеешь.

– Почему же? Как это вижу я, у тебя ровно два варианта. Первый: ты рассказываешь мне все, что знаешь про Стива – и получаешь пулю. Второй: продолжаешь молчать – и отправляешься к нашим друзьям. Выбор за тобой. 

– Знаешь, а ведь он помнит тебя. Когда приходит в сознание, конечно, – смех Рамлоу перешел в задушенный хрип, когда Баки сдавил его горло живой рукой. Пульс под пальцами частил: надавишь чуть сильнее – и он оборвется. Задыхаясь от ненависти, Баки заставил себя убрать руку. Он не станет вестись на попытку Рамлоу разозлить себя. Легкую смерть придется заслужить.

– Где. Они. Держат. Стива?

– Да пошел ты, – начал было Рамлоу, но тут где-то позади них раздался истошный вопль. 

В боковом зеркале Баки видел, как огромная копошащаяся масса накрыла лежащих на дороге солдат. Один из которых, видимо, еще был жив. И теперь кричал, пока его разрывали на части. Видел это и Рамлоу. 

– Наши друзья уже пришли, – Баки подождал, пока крик оборвется. – Выбирай.

Взгляд Рамлоу заметался по кабине, по лицу Баки, но потом остановился на боковом зеркале.

– Ты все равно подохнешь, – наконец сказал он. – Вам не выбраться из лаборатории.

– Где она? 

– Ангар справа от въезда, нулевой этаж. 

– Сколько охраны?

– Двое, посменно. Но там камеры, тебя поймают раньше, чем ты туда сунешься. Док будет в восторге.

– Что за док, что он делает со Стивом?

Рамлоу прикрыл глаза, его губы посерели, сказывалась кровопотеря и болевой шок. Баки слегка встряхнул его, приводя в сознание. Но допрос подходил к концу.

– Док придумал эту дрянь, но оно вышло… из-под контроля, все заражены, даже живые – все носители, – Рамлоу часто и тяжело дышал, его глаза снова закатились, на лбу выступила испарина.

– Свою часть сделки ты выполнил, – не раздумывая, Баки достал пистолет и выстрелил. 

Пока он молча рассматривал мертвого Рамлоу с дырой во лбу, звуки скребущих по броне пальцев, шипение и шарканье ног снаружи будто исчезли. Осталось только его собственное заполошное дыхание и гулкие удары сердца. Но когда Баки перебрался на водительское сидение, руки у него не дрожали. 

– Я иду, Стив. 

Он дал задний ход, сминая мертвецов массивными колесами. Когда он отъехал на безопасное расстояние от мертвецов, то открыл дверь и спихнул тело Рамлоу на асфальт.

Сперва Баки вернулся к своему временному пристанищу, чтобы перетаскать в машину оружие, одежду и собранные им припасы. Если у него все получится, все это им вскоре понадобится. Пришлось, правда, немного задержаться, чтобы сперва отвлечь внимание мертвецов, которые столпились на улице. Для этого Баки взорвал пару гранат за несколько кварталов до своего жилища. Через некоторое время путь освободился – мертвецы потянулись на шум взрывов. 

Дальше Баки действовал по заранее составленному плану, ни на минуту не позволяя себе задуматься, что конечный успех мероприятия зависит от случайности больше, чем от чего-либо еще.

За несколько миль до базы Гидры Баки оставил тягач на проселочной дороге у самого берега Потомака. Здесь, под прикрытием деревьев, его не получится разглядеть с шоссе. И потом они со Стивом смогут добраться сюда. Дальнейший путь Баки рассчитывал проделать по берегу и проникнуть внутрь через очистные сооружения. Если только на его пути не встанет толпа мертвецов.

Толпы он не встретил, но несколько трупов, набухших от воды и источающих зловоние, ему встретилось. Они медленно ползли вдоль берега на полуразложившихся конечностях. Чтобы не привлекать внимание охраны, Баки даже не стал стрелять, только перешел на бег. 

Как он и рассчитывал, очистные сооружения с базы вели в реку – две большие трубы, забранные решетками с толстыми металлическими прутьями. 

– Оцени иронию, Стиви, сами себе вырыли яму, – левой рукой Баки ухватился за один из прутьев и, напрягшись, вытащил его из бетонного ложа, а потом повторил процедуру с остальными. Через открывшийся проход он сможет протиснуться даже вдвоем со Стивом, если того придется тащить на себе. Вонь стояла та еще, но по сравнению с мертвецами было терпимо. 

Баки включил фонарь и двинулся вперед. Дальше в его плане была маленькая загвоздка, о которой он ничтоже сумняшеся решил не думать до того момента, когда придется действовать. Что ожидало его на выходе из трубы? Как оказалось – ничего. В коллекторе горела только лампа аварийного освещения. Поднявшись по лестнице в основное помещение, Баки огляделся. Отвечай за безопасность базы он, именно сюда он бы и поставил охрану. Ровно на такой случай. Но он не заметил не только людей, но даже работающих камер наблюдения. Видимо, на базе экономили горючее для генераторов. Или испытывали затруднения с персоналом. Вирус наверняка коснулся не только среднестатистических людей, и ряды агентов Гидры тоже поредели.

Однако не настолько, как того хотелось бы Баки. Первый патруль он встретил, едва выбравшись из коллекторной. Горючее действительно экономили, поэтому территория освещалась лишь частично. Укрывшись в тени металлических бочек, Баки дождался, когда солдат подойдет ближе. Тот не успел даже дернуться. Просто осел на землю со сломанной шеей. Перед тем, как двинуться дальше, Баки оттащил его за бочки, стянул форменную куртку, штаны и надел поверх своих. В камуфляжной форме в полутьме был шанс, что его могут не сразу опознать как врага. Теперь счет пошел на минуты или десятки минут, в зависимости от того, как быстро обнаружат труп охранника. 

Ангар, в котором находились генераторы, Баки нашел по равномерному гулу. Последние три дня помимо наблюдения за базой он готовил сюрприз для ее обитателей. Теперь этот сюрприз мигал цифрами обратного отсчета до взрыва, спрятанный у основания стены с той стороны ангара, которая, судя по громкости звука, вплотную прилегала к генераторам. Еще один взрывной механизм отправился к цистернам с горючим. 

Живой рукой Баки смахнул выступивший на лбу пот. Первая часть миссии прошла успешно, впереди оставалось самое сложное. 

Его главная цель – строение справа от главного въезда на базу – располагалась на другом конце территории. Чтобы не попасть в пятно света от единственного прожектора, пришлось крадучись двигаться вдоль периметра. Пожарный выход не освещался, что только облегчало задачу. Сломать замок тоже не составило труда. Сложности начались, когда Баки проник внутрь здания. По лестнице он спустился в подвальный этаж, сломав по пути еще несколько замков, и оказался в конце длинного коридора с рядами одинаковых металлических дверей по обе стороны. Быстро, а главное – не привлекая внимания открыть их все он не успеет точно. В воздухе пахло дезинфектантами и кровью, к которым примешивался тонкий тошнотворный привкус гниения. Кажется, Баки попал, куда нужно. Если только Рамлоу не солгал. Но он злорадствовал вполне искренне, когда говорил о лаборатории. Существовал шанс, что Стив действительно был за одной из этих дверей. 

Баки подергал на пробу ручку одну из них – и бронированная сталь подалась вперед. Внутри облицованной кафелем комнаты стоял пустой хирургический стол с фиксаторами для рук и ног. Следующая комната также оказалась не заперта и пуста. Но панель электронного замка на соседней мигала подсветкой. В маленькое окошко в верхней трети двери Баки рассмотрел все тот же хирургический стол. Только в этот раз на нем лежало тело с вскрытой грудной клеткой. И оно шевелилось, пыталось вырваться из удерживающих его фиксаторов. Баки узнал в нем одного из мальчишек, которых видел, когда впервые столкнулся с Рамлоу. Стоило все же отдать этого ублюдка на корм мертвецам. Легкой смерти он не заслуживал.

По спине пробежала волна холода, а живая рука вспотела. Подходя к следующей двери, Баки уже знал, что ничего хорошего не увидит. Он не ошибся. Внутри на очередном столе метался человек. Пока – человек. Даже с такого расстояния Баки видел следы укусов на стопе. Вот для чего неизвестному Доку нужны были выжившие. Чтобы ставить над ними опыты! Но если Стив у него…

Сглотнув поднявшуюся до горла желчь, Баки двинулся вперед по коридору. Больше он не останавливался у комнат надолго, только чтобы оценить – Стив или нет – и двинуться дальше. Людей и уже не людей было много. С каждой новой комнатой надежда найти Стива таяла. Или он был не здесь, или он уже…

Заглянув в окошко предпоследней двери, Баки забыл, как дышать. Стив был там, внутри. На таком же столе, как и остальные, полностью обнаженный и зафиксированный по рукам и ногам металлическими обручами. 

Металлический кулак пробил стену прежде, чем Баки успел сообразить, что делает. Он снял дверь с петель, даже не слыша скрежета ломающегося металла и осыпающейся штукатурки, и кинулся внутрь.

Окружающий мир померк, остался только хирургический стол и замерший на нем человек. Не чувствуя под собой ног, Баки остановился рядом. В отличие от всех остальных узников этой лаборатории, тело Стива оплетали электроды, какие-то провода, к сгибу обоих локтей тянулись капельницы, а из-под ключицы выглядывала еще одна трубка, уходившая в аппарат неясного предназначения. 

Стив словно спал: бледный, с посиневшими губами и зарубцевавшимися дырками от пуль на животе. Только дергались глазные яблоки под опущенными веками. 

– Стив! Давай, просыпайся, ленивая ты задница! – Баки принялся сдирать с него провода и электроды, стараясь не обращать внимания, какая холодная у него кожа, как тихо он дышит. Ничего, если потребуется, Баки вынесет его на руках и потом будет всю оставшуюся жизнь подкалывать этим: – Ну давай же, спящая красавица, открой свои глазки...

Баки выдернул одну за другой обе капельницы и подключичный катетер, когда его взгляд упал на плечо. На фоне бледной кожи алел след укуса с расходящимися от него темно-синими прожилками.

На мгновение перед глазами все потемнело, Баки повело, и чтобы не упасть, он ухватился за плечо Стива. Это был конец. 

– Стиви?..

– Бак… Баки… – глаза Стива распахнулись, но вряд ли он видел хоть что-то перед собой. Его тело выгнулось в хватке фиксаторов, по лицу прошла мучительная судорога. А потом он разом обмяк. 

Баки умер. Он дышал, у него билось сердце, но он был мертвее любого из существ в соседних комнатах. Если бы он не ждал, не готовился эти три чертовых дня. Если бы наплевал на все и пошел за Стивом сразу же, как и хотел. Он бы, Стив бы… А теперь все кончено. Баки его подвел.

Охрана, приближение взрывов его больше не волновали. Если все так, Баки заберет с собой их всех, всю эту чертову базу. У него осталось только одно незавершенное дело. Стив не заслужил того, чтобы стать одним из них.

Не чувствуя собственную руку, Баки вынул пистолет, поднес его к виску Стива. Надо успеть, пока превращение не завершилось. Текли секунды, он смотрел на Стива, палец дрожал на спусковом крючке. 

Баки не мог. Он просто не мог стрелять в Стива, даже зная, чем тот становился. Он бы скорее позволили Стиву сожрать себя, чем выстрелил в него. Чертов слабак.

– Прости, – собственный голос звучал откуда-то издалека, когда Баки согнулся пополам, уткнувшись лицом в холодную грудь. Под его щекой тихо-тихо билось сердце. 

– Бак?.. 

Баки вскинулся – на него удивленно смотрели ясные голубые глаза.

– Стив, – звук, вырвавшийся из его горла, больше напоминал всхлип, чем имя. Баки прижал правую ладонь к заросшей щетиной щеке Стива, потом дрожащими пальцами пригладил взъерошенные волосы. – Стиви.

– Я думал, ты мертв… – бормотал Стив, пока Баки ломал магнитные наручи левой рукой. Вот она и пригодилась в очередной раз.

– Я тоже так думал. – Закончив с фиксаторами для ног, он подхватил Стива под руку и усадил на столе. 

– Что ты делаешь?

Баки быстро скинул куртку и штаны. Вот и они тоже пригодились.

– Не ходить же тебе с голой задницей.

– Я сам справлюсь.

Как же Баки не хватало этого. В четыре руки они надели на Стива форму гидровца. 

– Идти сможешь или как?

– Смогу...

Ну разумеется. Будто Баки ожидал чего-то другого. Стив попытался сделать шаг, но в следующий момент его глаза закатились, голова безвольно свесилась набок и удерживать его в вертикальном положении сразу стало гораздо труднее.

– Ясно – или как, – Баки взвалил его себе на плечи. – Давай пообещаем друг другу – больше никаких лабораторий и экспериментов, идет?

Стив, разумеется, не ответил. Но его дыхание приятно щекотало шею справа – ровное, теплое. Дышит – значит, жив. С остальным Баки как-нибудь справится. 

Где-то посреди коридора Стив пришел в себя и попытался спорить, что способен подняться по лестнице самостоятельно. На что Баки коротко выругался и пригрозил воспользоваться своим временным преимуществом и тупо заткнуть его рот кляпом, чтобы не привлек внимание охраны.

Дверь с другой стороны коридора открылась внезапно. Баки понял, что не успевает развернуться, а потом раздались выстрелы и звук упавшего тела. Стив поудобнее перехватил пистолет, который только что вытащил у него из наплечной кобуры.

– Спасибо можешь не говорить.

Поднявшись по лестнице на первый этаж, Баки все-таки аккуратно поставил Стива на ноги. Того пошатывало, но с поддержкой он мог идти. Только путь был перекрыт. Со стороны центральных ворот к ним уже бежали трое солдат с автоматами, еще двое приближались от пожарного выхода. Выстрелы гулким эхом разнеслись по ангару, как раз когда Баки толкнул Стива под прикрытие… танка?! По пути в лабораторию Баки отметил скопление военной бронетехники, но увидеть танк не ожидал. По всей видимости, ангар использовался для ремонта и стоянки.

Сперва Баки планировал возвращаться тем же путем, что и пришел – через коллекторную. Но вдвоем с раненным Стивом этот путь рисковал затянуться, особенно с учетом обнаружения их присутствия. Еще одной проблемой грозили стать бомбы, до взрыва которых, Баки сверился с часами, осталось ровно семь минут. Все-таки он слишком много времени провозился в лаборатории.

Стив молча тронул его за плечо и кивнул в сторону танка. Баки невольно присвистнул.

– Ты думаешь о том же, что и я? – на губах Стива играла легкая полуулыбка, обещавшая неприятности.

– Не знаю, о чем думаешь ты, но поведу я! – не дожидаясь, пока тот начнет препираться, Баки вскочил на ходовую часть: – Давай, вперед, я прикрою.

Пока Стив медленно взбирался к люку, Баки отстреливался, чтобы выиграть ему время. Если танк окажется нерабочим или без горючего, их шансы выбраться отсюда резко сократятся до нуля. Но иного выхода из ситуации Баки не видел. Солдаты окружали их плотным кольцом.

Не прекращая стрелять, он последовал за Стивом и нырнул в приоткрытый люк. Баки только успел опустить крышку и перекрыть затворный механизм, а Стив уже занял водительское сидение.

– Роджерс! 

– Хорошая новость – он на ходу.

Разумеется, Стив уже подумал о том, что они могли загнать себя в ловушку. Но повинуясь его руке на рычаге управления, тяжелая машина ожила, приходя в движение.

– А плохая?

– Почему сразу должна быть плохая?

– У тебя не бывает только хороших новостей.

Стив нахмурился, но его возмущенная реплика потонула в грохоте взрыва. Здание вздрогнуло, а потом еще и еще раз. Баки не удержался на ногах и осел на пол. В ушах зазвенело от череды взрывов. 

Когда все стихло, Стив хрипло спросил:

– Что это было?

Баки занял место рядом со Стивом и положил руку ему на плечо. Просто чтобы удостовериться – он здесь, рядом. 

– Генераторная и бочки с горючим. Давай-ка двигать, пока они не очухались. 

– Твоих рук дело?

Несмотря на бледность, Стив улыбался. Было совершенно невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ.

– А сам как думаешь? 

– Приятно знать, что уроки Дернье не прошли даром.

Стив попеременно нажал рычаги, и танк плавно двинулся вперед. Солдаты поливали их автоматными очередями, которые отскакивали от брони, как теннисные мячики. Баки даже тратить на них патроны не собирался. Под напором танка ворота ангара разлетелись в разные стороны.

Снаружи бушевало пламя. По периметру мельтешили люди, пытаясь укрыться от горящих обломков зданий. Слышались хлопки разрывающихся снарядов. Видимо, огонь добрался до складов с оружием.

Их никто не пытался остановить. Для этого все обитатели базы были слишком заняты собственным выживанием. Стив направил танк прямо на ворота. И вскоре они оказались на ведущей к шоссе грунтовой дороге. 

– Возьми управление, надо связаться с властями, – Стив потянулся к радиостанции, но поймал взгляд Баки: – Что?

– Нет властей.

– Как это – нет?

Стив смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Под его пристальным взглядом Баки почувствовал, как сжимается горло и холодеет спина. Со всей очевидностью Стив даже в общих чертах не представлял, что произошло. И Баки не знал, с чего начать. Как рассказать, что случился конец света?

– Что ты помнишь после падения с этой летающей штуки?

– Хеликерриера. Немного. Сперва – госпиталь. По крайней мере, мне показалось, что я был в госпитале. Но когда я открыл глаза, – он развел руками, – был уже прикован.

– Тогда у меня для тебя плохая новость.

– Только одна? – Стив напрягся, плечо под пальцами Баки закаменело. Но он все еще пытался шутить.

– О, у меня целый ворох плохих новостей, Стиви. Но думаю, сперва ты должен услышать эту. Пока ты был без сознания, на мир обрушилась какая-то зараза, вирус, превративший большинство населения в живых мертвецов. Если верить Рамлоу, это разработка Гидры, вышедшая из-под контроля. Судя по тому, что я видел в лаборатории, там пытались создать антидот.

– Как это – в живых мертвецов? Если это шутка, то неудачная, Бак.

Баки невесело усмехнулся. Если его расчеты были верны, то шум взрывов привлечет внимание, много внимания. Он глянул в прибор ночного видения – впереди со стороны города к базе ползла темная масса. С такого расстояния она напоминала лавину в горах, неотвратимо несущуюся вниз и сметающую все на своем пути.

– Смотри, – просто сказал он, освобождая место для Стива.

Несколько минут тот молча разглядывал творящееся непосредственно снаружи танка, но потом взглянул в визор на дорогу вдалеке и не смог сдержать пораженного вздоха.

– Баки, что это?!

– Они. Мертвецы. – Стив продолжал смотреть на него широко распахнутыми глазами. – Ты не помнишь? – Баки погладил его плечо, в распахнувшемся вороте куртки кожа была чистая – ни следа укуса. 

– Помню кусками. Видел каких-то существ, которые выглядели, как разложившиеся трупы. Видел людей в медицинских халатах, они говорили про сыворотку, которая препятствует распространению вируса на нервную ткань. Но я думал, мне это мерещится. Потому что я… – Стив сжал руку Баки на своем плече, погладил его ладонь большим пальцем, печально улыбнулся: – Я видел тебя. Постоянно. И думал, что снова сплю.

Ну конечно, сыворотка! Если бы она не справилась… Баки сгреб Стива в охапку и прижал к себе. Тот подался в объятия с такой готовностью, словно боялся, что Баки вот-вот исчезнет. В ограниченном пространстве локти и колени постоянно обо что-то цеплялись, в бок давил один из рычагов, но Стив в его руках был живым и теплым, прерывисто, со всхлипами дышал, прижимаясь к шее губами. По сравнению с этим все, абсолютно все, включая конец света, отступало на второй план. 

– Придурок. 

– Сопляк.

Баки отстранился, одной рукой смахнул выступившие слезы, другой продолжая обнимать Стива. И тот, фыркнув, повторил его движение. А потом мягко обхватил ладонями за щеки и осторожно поцеловал. Баки не помнил, когда и где они целовались в последний раз, наверное, во время очередного привала еще в сорок четвертом. С той поры так много поменялось. Баки преобразился до неузнаваемости: столько сделал он сам, столько сделали с ним. Но Стив целовал его с такой щемящей сердце нежностью, гладил по щекам и волосам дрожащими руками, словно все прошедшие годы не значили ровным счетом ничего. Словно три шрама от пулевых ранений на его собственном животе тоже были ему безразличны. Баки отвечал на каждое прикосновение, каждый вздох и чувствовал, как быстро-быстро бьется его сердце в такт сердцу Стива.

Скрежещущий звук откуда-то снаружи застал их обоих врасплох. Они синхронно дернулись, Стив ударился головой об осветитель прибора наблюдения и коротко выругался. 

Реальность надвигалась на них потоком мертвецов, которые стекались к горящей базе, казалось, со всего города. Они не могли проникнуть внутрь бронированного танка, но пора было убираться отсюда. 

Баки с сожалением отодвинулся от Стива. Они с трудом поменялись местами, чертыхаясь из-за ограниченного пространства, которое точно не было рассчитано на их габариты. Теперь уже Баки занял место водителя. 

– Какой план? – спросил тот, когда танк пришел в движение, сминая гусеницами обступивших его мертвецов. 

– Неподалеку отсюда у меня спрятан армейский тягач, там оружие, – Баки глянул на голые ступни и голени Стива – штаны доставали ему лишь до середины икры. – А еще одежда, обувь и еда, какую я смог найти. 

– Ты хорошо подготовился, – Стив снова положил руку ему на плечо, словно не мог вытерпеть ни мгновения без физического контакта. – Сколько времени ты был тут, пока я… – он сделал неопределенный жест свободной рукой, – Валялся там?

– Точно не знаю, около месяца, наверное. Предвосхищая вопросы, большую часть времени я тоже валялся. Заполз на какой-то склад и пропустил начало вечеринки. Очнулся, когда один из этих пытался мной пообедать. 

Стив сжал его плечо почти до боли. Но смотрел он не на Баки, а в сторону и одновременно – будто за тысячу миль отсюда.

– Прости, что меня не было рядом, – если бы не усиленный сывороткой слух, Баки бы не расслышал, настолько тихо это прозвучало.

– За что? Это я всадил тебе три пули в живот и переломал кучу костей, если ты не помнишь.

Еще пару минут назад Баки надеялся, что они обойдутся без этого разговора. Или хотя бы отложат его на неопределенное время. Но когда это Стив уходил от проблемы? 

– Это был не ты. Ты был лишь оружием в руках Гидры. 

– Но на спусковом крючке был мой палец! И мой кулак ломал тебе кости! – теперь Баки почти кричал, но остановиться не мог. Когда же этот тупоголовый идиот поймет, что это Баки совершил немыслимое и непростительное.

– Если бы ты действительно хотел меня убить, то стрелял бы в голову или в сердце. Скажешь не так, а, лучший снайпер Западного фронта? – Баки открыл было рот, но крыть по-существу было нечем. – Но всего этого вообще не случилось бы, если бы я тебя не подвел! 

Теперь Стив смотрел прямо на него – непоколебимый в своей уверенности, кто из них двоих тут виноват. Наверняка, готовый отстаивать свою точку зрения до последнего. Баки закатил глаза.

– Да ну? И что же ты должен был сделать – прыгнуть следом?

– Да.

– Ты это не серьезно. Скажи, что не серьезно? – ругаться в замкнутом пространстве, где любое резкое движение закономерно заканчивалось ударом о что-нибудь из техники или о металлический корпус, было сложновато. Но Баки справлялся. – Ты хоть иногда головой думаешь? Что бы это изменило.

– Все! – и без того бледный, Стив побелел еще сильнее, закусил губу и неожиданно спокойно продолжил: – Так мы были бы вместе. И я бы точно пережил падение. Выжил же я семьдесят лет во льдах.

В этот момент Баки понял сразу две важные вещи. Он ни разу не задумался, каким образом Стив оказался в этом времени, почему-то решив, что тот просто прожил эти годы и не старел из-за сыворотки. И кроме того…

– Что за семьдесят лет во льдах?

– Это не самое главное сейчас, – запал Стива как-то подозрительно быстро сошел на нет.

– Да ну?

– Ну да.

– Роджерс!

– Барнс. Ты лучше смотри, куда едешь.

– А ты не заговаривай мне зубы, – Баки сверился с приборами, убедился, что они движутся в нужном направлении и перевел взгляд на Стива. – Ну же, я жду?

Настала очередь Стива закатывать глаза. Его лицо приобрело то самое выражение, с которым он рассказывал в тридцатых о причинах очередной драки, в которую влез и которую никак, вообще никак нельзя было избежать. Вопреки собственной воле Баки улыбнулся. Некоторые вещи не мог изменить даже конец света.

– Через неделю после того, как ты упал, я направил самолет в Северный Ледовитый океан, потому что иначе бомбы на его борту разнесли бы весь Нью-Йорк.

– Направил в океан вместе с собой.

– А как же еще?

– И у тебя не было возможности выбраться?

– Не знаю, – сказал Стив, но Баки услышал и «Я не пытался», и «Я не жалел об этом» так четко, словно это прозвучало вслух. Стив потянулся к нему, обхватил рукой за шею и прижался лбом ко лбу: – Меня нашли пару лет назад какие-то нефтяники. Два года я думал, что ты мертв, потом увидел тебя и не мог поверить своим глазам. И вот теперь ты тут. И ты брюзжишь и ворошишь прошлое. Не мешай мне наслаждаться моментом, а?

Черт бы побрал Стива с его мотивационными речами и умением менять тему разговора. 

– Мы еще об этом поговорим, – Баки быстро поцеловал его и отстранился, останавливая танк: – Приехали.

В приборах ночного видения местность вокруг казалась обманчиво безопасной, тягач стоял ровно на положенном ему месте и внешне выглядел нетронутым. Но Баки сперва долго выжидал, прежде чем открыть люк. Высунувшись наружу, он скомандовал Стиву: 

– Прикрой меня.

Наверняка Стив моментально просек его маневр – первым отправиться на потенциально опасную территорию. Но кто сказал, что Баки должен всегда играть по правилам?

Беспрепятственно добравшись до тягача, он махнул Стиву, что все чисто. Когда они оба оказались в безопасности бронированной кабины, Баки вытянулся на сиденье и впервые за эти безумные сутки облегченно прикрыл глаза. Все тело ныло от перенапряжения. Где-то позади него Стив копался в собранных им припасах в поисках подходящей одежды. Баки лениво подумал, что оружия он раздобыл больше, чем чего-либо, а еще – что трусов и носков надо было брать больше. Присутствие Стива действовало умиротворяюще, даже если он ругался вполголоса, ударившись обо что-то, когда надевал брюки. Когда он плюхнулся на соседнее сидение уже одетый, Баки открыл глаза. Он кое-что вспомнил. 

– Что это? – Стив смотрел на протянутую пачку печенья почти с подозрением.

Баки его, в принципе, понимал. Упаковка немного пострадала при путешествии в рюкзаке и ее содержимое теперь представляло собой крошево.

– Печенье, Стив.

– Это я вижу. А вот почему у тебя такое лицо, словно ты передаешь мне самую большую ценность в мире – это уже совсем другой вопрос.

Разумеется, Стив почувствовал, что пачка печенья значит нечто большее. Даже если не мог понять – что именно. До этой минуты Баки не признавался самому себе, но он не надеялся поделиться со Стивом этим печеньем. Он до последнего не верил, что у него все получится.

– Просто заткнись и ешь свое печенье, – Баки гордился тем, что смог закончить эту фразу недрогнувшим голосом.

Стив, как и всегда, с поразительной точностью улавливал, когда стоит отступить.

– Хорошо, – он аккуратно разорвал обертку, высыпал часть крошек себе на ладонь и передал упаковку Баки. – Держи, не одному же мне наслаждаться трапезой.

В горле все еще стоял ком, поэтому Баки просто кивнул и высыпал обломки печенья в рот. Пожалуй, это было самое вкусное печенье в его жизни.

– Значит, мы сами по себе, – задумчиво протянул Стив, глядя на рассветное зарево, алеющее на горизонте. 

– Угу.

– Ты уже думал, что дальше? – когда Баки молча качнул головой, Стив нахмурился. Не стоило даже сомневаться, что он понял – Баки не рассчитывал пережить эту ночь. – Хорошо. В смысле, это чертовски нехорошо, Бак.

– Кто бы говорил, мистер «Семьдесят лет во льдах».

– К счастью для тебя, у меня есть идея, – как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Стив. – За те два года, что я прожил в этом времени, у меня появились знакомые, вместе с которыми мы могли бы попытаться найти выживших и как-то помочь им.

– А ты уверен, что этим знакомым самим не требуется помощь? Или что они… – Баки красноречиво кивнул в ту сторону, где догорали остатки базы Гидры. – Что они сами не заражены?

– Уверен. Как минимум доктор Беннер наверняка не восприимчив к вирусу. То есть, к нему невосприимчив Халк, что одно и тоже. И думаю, что Тор, раз он с другой планеты, тоже не должен заразиться. И Старк наверняка нашел способ спастись.

– С другой планеты?!

– Это долгая история. Но если я прав, мы могли бы попытаться что-то сделать. Помочь.

Все сказанное звучало как форменный бред. Но за последнее время Баки видел столько всего, что в словах Стива вполне могло оказаться рациональное зерно.

– Окей. Пусть так, но ты хотя бы представляешь, где эти твои знакомые сейчас?

– Последнее, что я слышал о Беннере – он поселилися в башне Старка. В Нью-Йорке.

Стив смотрел на Баки, ожидая ответа, на его губах оставались прилипшие крошки печенья. Еще один огромный город, населенный мертвецами? Найти в нем каких-то знакомых Стива, чтобы попытаться помочь выжившим? Звучало настолько безумно, что могло сработать.

Баки потянулся стряхнул крошки с губ Стива, а потом поцеловал. Тот притянул его к себе обеими руками и сжал в объятиях.

– Значит, домой? – спросил Баки, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

– Домой, – подтвердил Стив ему в ухо. Он все еще не разжимал рук, словно вообще не собирался отпускать Баки.

– Раз нам предстоит дальняя дорога, можешь начинать рассказывать свою длинную историю, про Халка и другие планеты и что там еще у тебя стряслось. Тебя просто невозможно оставить одного, сразу вляпаешься в какое-нибудь дерьмо.

– Тогда не оставляй.

И у Баки не нашлось ни единого аргумента против.


End file.
